Goodbye
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: I can honestly say you've been on my mind Since I woke up today, up today.Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up   With your ringtone. And I'm surprised to hear you say . "Larry… hello?"


Good-bye:

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind _

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time _

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

She looked out her apartment window and up at the stars. The D.C. streets were still lit up at 11 o'clock at night. She sighed. It wasn't the same as sitting out on a picnic blanket. She closed her curtains and went to bed. In hopes of feeling better in the morning, she didn't. She awoke and her first sight was a picture of them. She closed her eyes again and tried to push the memories out, but she wanted them to stay.

_I remember when we kissed _

_I still feel it on my lips _

_The time that you danced with me _

_With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things _

_I remember 'til I cry _

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget _

_The memory I wanna forget _

_Is goodbye_

She went into and poured her coffee. The memories became so vivid that tears began to trickle down her face. She remembered their first kiss, she could still feel it. She remembered dancing in his office just for fun. Did she make the right choice in leaving?

_I woke up this morning and played our song _

_And throwing my tears, I sang along _

_I picked up the phone and then put it down _

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time _

_And I don't mind _

She turned the radio on and heard a song that was playing the first time they rode in the car together. She smiled and began to hum the tune. She looked over at her phone wondering if she should, but she frowned and walked away from it. She had to stay here.

_I remember when we kissed _

_I still feel it on my lips _

_The time that you danced with me _

_With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things _

_I remember 'til I cry _

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget _

_The memory I wanna forget _

He was walking into his office. Stacks of books in his hands and trying to hurry to meet up with people. He heard his pocket ring. He rarely used his phone and had only four numbers in it. He backed into his door and didn't open it. He pulled his phone out and looked at the name ringing.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up _

_With your ringtone _

_I hesitate but answer it anyway _

_You sound so alone _

_And I'm surprised to hear you say _

"Larry… hello?"

Larry dropped his books on the ground and felt a wave of joy go through him. He hadn't heard her voice in a long time.

"Megan… oh I… hello!" he said happily. He could feel her smile through the phone.

"I know you're a bit in shock." She said.

"Well it has been about a month. How is D.C?"

No answer. He waited a minute.

"That bad?"

"Larry… do you remember…"

He listened to her.

You remember when we kissed

You still feel it on your lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

"Larry…" she said. Larry was speechless. He looked at the books on the ground, but didn't bother bending down to pick them up.

"Well then why don't you come home?"

_You remember those simple things _

_We talk 'til I cry _

_You said that you're biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget _

_Was saying good-bye_

"Larry, are you going to pick up the books you dropped all over the hallway?"

Larry frowned.

"How did you know I dropped them in the hallway?" he asked.

"Open your door." She said. Larry turned around and stared at the doorknob. He turned it and looked in his office. Megan was sitting at his desk with her phone in her hand. She closed. Larry was in shock. She smiled and stood up. He smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. He held her close and dropped his phone.

"Is Los Angeles regaining an angel?" he asked when they pulled apart. She looked at the ground.

"For a little while… I hope longer," She said. Larry nodded and pulled her in for a hug. She whispered in his ear, "But I really regret leaving you."

He smiled sadly. He hoped she would stay. But for now, he would take in every minute he could get.


End file.
